A Hope?
by Ellesar Berry
Summary: Jika kau jadi pacarku, kau akan bebas keluar masuk ke dalam rumahku. Dan kau akan sering bertemu dengan adikku. Hm...mungkin hubungan kalian akan membaik. Warn: BL/Sho-ai, AU, OOC, Twin!Uzumaki, Sequel!Choice.


Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Narusasu, Kyuusasu, Itakyuu

Warn : BL/Sho-ai, AU, OOC, Sequel!Choice, Twin!Uzumaki.

1

2

3

Begin

* * *

Seperti biasa, setelah bersiap dan memakai seragam sekolahnya, Sasuke akan langsung menuju ke ruang makan. Dan seperti biasanya juga disana telah ada ayahnya yang makan dengan tenang, ibunya yang dengan sigap menuangkan kopi hitam kepada suaminya, juga Itachi yang seperti duplikat sang ayah juga sedang makan dalam diam dan tenang. Tapi, sungguh yang tak menjadi kebiasaan di pagi ini adalah kenapa sesosok Kyuubi Uzumaki berada disana, duduk santai dan sarapan dengan Itachi serta kedua orang tuanya di ruang makan itu?

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke." Ucapnya ketika melihat kedatangan Sasuke setelah sepersekian detik memandangi wajah tampan dan cantiknya.

"Sasuke, duduklah. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan kalian." Titah Itachi kalem dan berubah serius ketika perhatian kini terpusat padanya.

Sasuke duduk di sebelah ibunya berhadapan dengan Kyuubi, yang oh...ternyata terlihat sangat tampan dengan seragamnya yang rapi dan tidak berantakan seperti saat di sekolah.

Sasuke menyeruput susunya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya karena dipandangi oleh Kyuubi tanpa berkedip.

"Aku berpacaran dengan Uzumaki Kyuubi." Kata sulung Uchiha itu dengan tenang.

Ohhok. Sasuke tersedak susunya sendiri, ibunya hanya diam tapi gerakan tangannya yang akan mengambil roti terhenti, sedangkan sang ayah menjatuhkan sendok dan garpunya bersamaan ke atas piring.

"Itachi!" Gertak Kyuubi emosi, wajah tampannya memerah hebat. Apa-apaan ini? Ia datang sepagi ini untuk bertemu Sasuke dan bukannya malah mengumumkan hal idiot begitu.

"Hm. Sepertinya ada yang harus kita bicarakan dengan serius, Itachi." Kata sang ayah tenang setelah tersadar dari trans shock-nya. Yah, mungkin ini merupakan terapi jantung pagi untuknya. Sebenarnya ia sendiri ragu bisa merasakan emosi atau tidak (?).

Itachi mengangguk kalem, dan entah kenapa suasana pagi itu jauh lebih dingin dari pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Sasuke menggigit rotinya dan menunduk dalam diam, mengacuhkan kaki Kyuubi yang berkali-kali menyenggoli kakinya.

* * *

"Pagi, Sasuke." Sapa Naruto ketika ia telah datang untuk menjemput Sasuke yang kini berstatus kekasihnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sasuke tersenyum lemah dan menerima helm dari Naruto, menaiki motor besar itu serta memeluk pinggang Naruto erat. Naruto tersenyum senang kemudian mereka berangkat ke sekolah.

Kyuubi duduk di dalam mobilnya, mengamati Sasuke yang memeluk pinggang kembarannya dari belakang. Pandangannya nyalang, belum pernah seumur hidupnya ia merasakan rasa iri kepada kembarannya sendiri. Mungkin karena selama ini mereka selalu diberikan hal yang sama oleh orang tuanya. Dan kali ini Kyuubi menginginkan Sasuke.

"Kyuu, ayo berangkat." Ucap Itachi di sebelah Kyuubi. Sebenarnya ia ingin berangkat sendiri dengan mobilnya, tetapi karena sekarang statusnya adalah kekasih Kyuubi...menghemat bensin juga tak apa kan? Khu...khu...khu...

"Hm." Jawab Kyuubi acuh. Ia mengingat saat Itachi mengumumkan status palsunya, Kyuubi sangat senang melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terkejut dan terlihat tidak suka. Sasuke seperti cemburu dan itu tentu sangat membantu menaikkan moodnya yang berada di titik terendah. Apa memang benar masih ada harapan?

* * *

Flasback ON

Kyuubi saat ini sedang beristirahat, ia menengguk air mineralnya. Keringatnya bergulir di pelipisnya setelah beberapa kali bermain basket dengan anak-anak klub basket untuk menghilangkan penatnya, ia terduduk dengan murung memikirkan Sasuke yang dengan lantang berkata bahwa ia mencintai Naruto dan bukan Kyuubi.

"Hei." Sapa sebuah suara memecah lamunannya.

Kyuubi menoleh, mendapati Itachi yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Sebenarnya Itachi itu juga tampan kok, malah sangat tampan dengan mata hitam yang selalu terpancar lembut, kulit putih yang mulus, rambut hitamnya juga panjang, tubuhnya juga tinggi sama seperti Kyuubi dan Naruto. Hanya saja, dia tidak cantik seperti Sasuke. Ia cenderung lebih mirip sang ayah yang tampan dan tenang. Dan tentunya bukan type yang ingin dijadikan istri (?) idaman oleh Kyuubi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuubi ketus dan membuang muka dari Itachi.

"Aku punya penawaran untukmu." Kata Itachi kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuubi. Ia menyulut rokoknya kemudian diam sejenak. "Kau bisa menjadi pacarku," lanjutnya enteng.

Kyuubi mengernyitkan dahinya, ia menatap Itachi nyalang. Si perokok keriput ini ingin ia menjadi pacarnya? Yang benar saja?

"Jika kau jadi pacarku, kau akan bebas keluar masuk ke dalam rumahku. Dan kau akan sering bertemu dengan adikku. Hm...mungkin hubungan kalian akan membaik." Terang Itachi tanpa memedulikan ekspresi Kyuubi. Kali ini Kyuubi membelalakkan matanya yang berbinar senang.

'J...jadi...masih ada kesempatan?' Pikir Kyuubi.

Flashback Off

* * *

'Dasar Aniki! Mengumumkan hal seperti itu pagi-pagi begini! Sudah tahu aku sedang ada masalah dengan Kyuubi!' Sasuke membatin kesal. Ia turun dari motor Naruto dan meninggalkan Naruto yang bingung melihat tingkahnya.

"Sas, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto lembut sambil mengejar Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak dan menggeleng pelan. Naruto tersenyum charming dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat lalu meletakkan telapak tangan itu di dada kirinya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Lanjut Naruto lirih dan memandang lekat mata hitam Sasuke. Sasuke merona dan mengangguk. Entah kenapa setiap melihat Naruto dengan wajah malaikatnya, ia tak sanggup menahan gedoran keras di dadanya.

"Makanya, kalau jalan cepat sedikit, Dobe." Sahut Sasuke jaim. Ia menarik tangan Naruto untuk masuk kedalam kelas. Tapi, begini-begini ia masih Uchiha kan?

Beberapa saat setelah kedatangan Naruto dan Sasuke, Kyuubi datang. Ia diantar oleh sulung Uchiha sampai ke depan pintu kelasnya.

"Dah, keriput." Pamit Kyuubi, tapi Itachi tidak beranjak dan malah menempelkan bibirnya ke kening Kyuubi. Kyuubi terkejut, refleks ia mendorong Itachi sampai menabrak orang di belakangnya -toh Kyuubi tidak peduli- dan menutup pintu kelas dengan sangat keras.

BLAMMM

Semua murid di dalam kelas menoleh ke arah Kyuubi yang membalas dengan glare mematikannya. Kemudian melangkah ke bangkunya di sebelah Sasuke.

"Wah,wah...romantis sekali kau Kyuu." Goda Naruto ketika Kyuubi sudah mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar.

Naruto yang saat ini sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke menyeringai senang. "Ne, Sasuke aku kembali ke meja ku ya?" Kata Naruto mengerling Sasuke. Sasuke mengacuhkan Naruto dan lebih memilih membaca novel yang sedang ia baca.

"Ne, Sasuke." Sasuke menegang mendengar panggilan Kyuubi. "Jangan menghindar lagi dariku." Lanjut Kyuubi.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Kyuubi tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, "Kyuu, begini maafkan aku atas perkataanku waktu itu." Katanya gelisah. Memang setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke merasa tidak enak terhadap Kyuubi dan berusaha untuk tidak bertatap muka dengannya.

"Ah, tak apa. Aku mengerti kok, toh masih ada kesempatan untukku kan? Aku tidak akan menyerah!" Kata Kyuubi menghibur dirinya sambil terkekeh garing.

"Kyuu, kau kan pacar Itachi." Lirih Sasuke masih menatap Kyuubi tak percaya. "Aku kan juga kekasih kakakmu." Lanjut Sasuke dan kembali membaca novelnya.

"T...ta..tapi Sasu..."

'Aku dan Itachi kan tidak seriusss' batin Kyuubi merana.

* * *

"Thanks Naruto, berkat dirimu Kyuubi mau jadi kekasihku." Itachi duduk di trotoar, menyandarkan diri di dinding.

Kali ini seperti biasa Naruto kabur bersama senpainya sehabis jam istirahat siang.

"Yah, pertamanya memang aku hanya untuk menolongmu, Chi." Jujur Naruto menatap datar wajah dewasa Itachi. "Aku terkejut begitu mendengar Kyuubi menyukai adikmu." Lanjutnya.

"Hn. Aku juga." Balas Itachi sambil memainkan puntung rokok di tangan lebarnya.

"Tapi, sekarang aku benar-benar menyukai, Sasuke." Tegas Naruto mengeraskan pandangannya terhadap Itachi. Itachi balas memandang datar.

"Dia kuat, cantik, dan lucu. Sifatnya yang berubah-ubah sangat menggemaskan." Lanjut Naruto, ia tersenyum teduh saat membicarakan Sasuke.

"Naruto, kau yakin?" Sahut Itachi tak percaya sahabatnya ini ternyata benar-benar menyukai Sasuke, adik semata wayangnya. Dan ini pasti membuat ayahnya stres, kedua anak laki-lakinya menyukai laki-laki juga yang ternyata anak dari sahabat dekatnya sendiri.

Naruto mengangguk dan mengambil rokok yang dimainkan Itachi, menaruhnya dimulut. Sementara Itachi menyalakan korek apinya untuk Naruto. Ya, memang semenjak kedua orang tua mereka saling bekerja sama dan bersahabat. Mereka juga ikut menjadi sahabat yang amat dekat.

Mereka juga saling melengkapi dalam bekerja, jika Itachi adalah otaknya maka Naruto lah otot yang menggerakkannya. itu sudah terjadi secara alami.

Dan ketika pertama kali ia melihat Sasuke, bukanlah di kamar mandi umum itu. Tetapi di kantor sang calon ketua gangster itu, namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak mengingatnya. Dan Naruto tidak memikirkan hal itu hingga akhirnya mereka bersama dan Naruto mulai mengingat kenangan itu.

"O,ya lalu kenapa kau tidak mencari wanita saja, Chi?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak tertarik. Mereka tidak menantang, berbeda dengan Kyuu yang liar," jawab Itachi apa adanya.

"Dasar masochist!" Ejek Naruto terkekeh geli.

"Kau sendiri juga menyukai tipe tsundere kan, Naru?" Goda Itachi kepadanya. Naruto semakin terbahak.

* * *

"Sasuke pulang bersamaku ya?" Tawar Kyuubi memohon, Sasuke semakin gelisah. Semenjak ia menjadi kekasih Naruto, Kyuubi berubah. Ia tidak kasar dan tidak memaksanya terus, ia akan menanyakan terlebih dahulu dengan lembut sehingga Sasuke tak sanggup menolaknya. Saat Sasuke akan mengangguk, Naruto muncul dan merangkul pundaknya erat.

"Ayo, pulang Sasuke." Ajak Naruto tersenyum amat charming mengeluarkan kharismanya yang memang sangat disukai Sasuke. Sasuke terpesona dan otomatis mengangguk.

"Bye, Kyuu." Pamit Naruto tanpa ada maksud meledek. Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya erat dan menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan terluka. Sasuke melirik ke arah Kyuubi dari bahu Naruto, lagi-lagi perasaan ini menari dihatinya. Perasaan bersalah telah menyakiti Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi," sapa Itachi.

"Mau ke rumahku?"

* * *

Naruto duduk di depan Fugaku yang memandangnya intens. Sang kepala gangster itu mengerutkan keningnya, anak dari sahabat dekatnya ini sama sekali tidak takut dan tidak terintimidasi saat berhadapan dengannya yang merupakan ketua gangster.

"Jadi, Naruto. Kau juga memacari Sasuke, setelah adikmu memacari anak sulungku?" Fugaku mencoba mengambil kesimpulan.

"Apa kau tidak takut kelanjutan keluargamu akan terhenti?" Tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Tidak paman! Toh masih ada Naruko yang sedang berhubungan dengan Menma." Jawab Naruto lancar. Yah, Menma anak dari kakak Fugaku yang juga merupakan Uchiha dan Naruko adalah adik bungsu Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"Hhh, baiklah. Terserah kalian saja!" Hela Fugaku lelah dan meninggalkan Naruto beserta Sasuke sendiri. 'Mikoto...kita harus buat anak lagi! Dan kali ini harus perempuan!' Batin Fugaku miris.

Naruto terkekeh geli, melemaskan otot lehernya yang menegang. Ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Lihat, semua baik-baik saja kan?" Tanyanya lembut.

Sasuke tersenyum, ia merasa bahagia karena merasa tak salah memilih Naruto yang tenang dan dapat menjaga sikap di depan ayahnya yang stoic itu. Benar-benar cocok sebagai calon ketua klan Uzumaki.

"Ne, boleh ku tahu kenapa kau dan Kyuubi memakai marga Uzumaki, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Yah, sebenarnya ini marga ibuku yang merupakan penerus Uzumaki Inc., aku dan Kyuubi akan meneruskan usaha itu, Teme. Tapi sepertinya Kyuubi tidak tertarik." Jelas Naruto acuh.

"Eh, kenapa? Bukankah itu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang?" Tanya Sasuke tertarik.

"Karena sebenarnya itu adalah perusahaan yang menamengi gerakan klan Uchiha," jawab Kyuubi tiba-tiba datang. "Aku tidak tertarik untuk masuk ke dalam lingkungan seperti itu, beda dengan Nii-san yang memang diwajibkan oleh tetua Uzumaki karena ia adalah anak tertua." Lanjutnya.

Naruto hanya diam memandangi adiknya yang datang bersama Itachi dan duduk dengan seenaknya di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri, "Ku buatkan minum. Aku haus sekali." Ucapnya sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku bantu Sasuke!" Kyuubi beranjak menyusul Sasuke.

"H..hei...enak saja!" Naruto mengejar Kyuubi yang telah berlari duluan.

* * *

Kyuubi melihat Sasuke di dapur sedang membuka kulkasnya, dengan sigap ia menarik tangan Sasuke. Membuka lemari sapu yang ada disitu, sangat sempit. Tanpa pikir panjang ia dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam lemari itu.

"K..kyuu!" Gertak Sasuke jengkel. Disini sempit, kotor, dan panas. Sasuke gerah dan ingin keluar apalagi ia belum sempat minum satu tenggak pun.

"Pssst!" Kyuubi memberi isyarat.

"Kyuubi! Sasuke? Brengsek! Aku terlambat! Dia pasti membawa Sasuke kabur!' Geram Naruto menutup kasar pintu kulkas yang terbuka.

"Kita cari saja, mungkin mereka belum jauh." Kata Itachi kalem.

"N...Naru..." Sasuke berusaha memanggil tetapi mulutnya dibekap Kyuubi.

"Aauuch!" Kyuubi melepaskan bekapannya dan mengibas tangannya yang digigit Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Naruto telah pergi, begitu juga Itachi. Kesempatannya untuk bertemu Naruto pupus sudah.

"Mereka sudah pergi. Ayo keluar!" Ketus Sasuke yang sudah basah karena kepanasan.

"Iya, iya...sabar" Kyuubi mencoba meraih kenop pintu lemari itu dan wajahnya berubah horor. "Glekk, tidak ada kenopnya Sasuke. Pintu ini hanya bisa dibuka dari luar."

Sasuke membeku, "Apa?! USURATONKICHI! Bagaimana bisa keluar!" Sasuke marah-marah di dada Kyuubi, ia mendongak dan melihat Kyuubi begitu dekat dengannya, saling menempel dan sama-sama berkeringat.

"Oke, oke. Tenang! Aku coba dobrak ya?" Kata Kyuubi mencoba menenangkan Sasuke. Ia mencoba bergerak, dan mengangkat kakinya.

"GYAAA" Sasuke berteriak, wajahnya memerah sempurna. Kini kaki Kyuubi terangkat dan berada di tengah-tengah selangkangannya yang artinya tepat mengenai 'itu' Sasuke.

"Idiot! Dasar bodoh!" Umpat Sasuke, wajahnya menunduk sangaaat merah. Kyuubi berhenti bergerak, dia bingung bergerak di tempat sesempit ini juga salah. Kalau begini bagaimana bisa keluar?

Kyuubi memandang Sasuke, ia mengangkat wajah Sasuke yang merona hebat. Mengamati bagaimana keringat itu turun ke leher Sasuke, melihat bibir pink Sasuke yang mencoba menghirup oksigen yang menipis, juga desahan-desahan Sasuke yang terdengar lirih sungguh meningkatkan libido remajanya. Dia ingin sekali mencium Sasuke saat ini.

"Hosh..hosh...apa hhh...yang..kau lakukan...idiot?" Ucap Sasuke kehabisan nafas.

Kyuubi mendekatkan bibirnya kepada Sasuke, menahan kedua tangan Sasuke dengan satu tangan, dan menahan belakang kepala Sasuke dengan tangannya yang kosong. Kaki Kyuubi semakin menekan sesuatu di bawah sana yang membuat Sasuke gelisah. Kedua belah bibir itu hampir bersatu dan bertemu.

Brak. Pintu lemari terbuka pelan, Sasuke terjatuh pingsan dipelukan Kyuubi dan Kyuubi melongo melihat wanita paruh baya cantik yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Teriak wanita itu panik. Kyuubi tersadar dan melihat Sasuke terkulai lemas dipelukannya, secara otomatis ua mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan membawanya ke kamar Sasuke yang dipimpin wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku, Kyuubi?!" Tanya wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Mikoto, ibu dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak..."

"Ada apa ini, Mikoto?" Tanya Fugaku yang datang setelah mendengar keributan itu.

"Anak ini! Dia mengurung Sasuke di lemari sapu!" Tuduh Mikoto panik, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak...bukan begitu bibi, paman." Lirih Kyuubi, ia menyesal telah membuat Sasuke terkurung bersamanya di tempat sekotor itu.

"Kyuubi" panggil Itachi yang baru memasuki kamar Sasuke, tubuhnya berkeringat habis mencari Kyuubi keluar tadi. Naruto mengikuti dari belakang, wajahnya datar memandang Kyuubi dan melewatinya begitu saja mendekati Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya.

"Ayah, ibu biar aku yang bicara dengan Kyuubi. Kalian panggil Kabuto-san untuk memeriksa keadaan Sasuke saja. Ayo, Kyuu." Kyuubi menurut dan mengikuti Itachi keluar, ia sempatkan melihat Sasuke yang kini telah bersama Naruto.

* * *

"Kyuubi, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya, hn?" Tanya Itachi dingin, wajahnya yang biasa kalem berubah tajam dan mengeras.

"Aku...hanya ingin bersama Sasuke." Jawabnya lirih. Kini ia berada di kamar Itachi, terduduk di kursi kerja Itachi dan Itachi sendiri berdiri menyandarkan dirinya ke pinggiran jendela.

"Kau tahu? Sikapmu itu sangat tidak pantas! Sasuke sudah menjadi milik kakakmu, dan mereka saling mencintai. Apa kau tidak malu, Kyuu?" Itachi berbicara tanpa memedulikan Kyuubi, ia membuang mukanya untuk melihat pemandangan di luar sana berusaha meredakan emosinya.

"Tapi masih ada harapan, keriput! Aku tidak akan menye-" kata-kata Kyuubi dibungkam oleh bibir lembut Itachi yang menyapa bibirnya.

Kyuubi terkejut, sebelum ia sempat mendorong Itachi, tangannya telah dikunci oleh tangan Itachi yang ternyata lebih besar darinya. Meski tinggi mereka sama, ternyata badan Itachi bertubuh lebih kekar darinya dan jauh lebih sexy. Kyuubi mengernyit iri dalam ciumannya.

Itachi menggigit bibir bawah Kyuubi, memaksa Kyuubi untuk bermain lebih dalam. Kyuubi melenguh merasa kalah, kakinya terasa lemas, kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya terbang berputar-putar, dan akhirnya ia membiarkan Itachi mendominasi mulutnya. Rasa pahit rokok dan manis bercampur menjadi satu, yang Kyuubi tahu rasa ini begitu memabukkan.

"Hh...hhh..." Kyuubi menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin setelah Itachi melepaskan pagutannya. Membiarkan Itachi memandang lekat wajahnya yang benar-benar memerah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuu. Sangat mencintaimu." Bisik Itachi lirih di telinga Kyuubi. Kyuubi bergetar mendengar suara baritone sexy Itachi, sangat, sangat menggoda libidonya.

"I..Itachi. T...tapi kau kan tidak cantik." Kata Kyuubi gugup, ia bingung dengan perasaan ini. Saat berciuman tadi entah mengapa, ia dapat merasakan emosi Itachi. Marah, tidak sabar, dan keegoisan yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpancar dari wajah Itachi. Tadi, ia seperti dapat membuka cover Itachi. Dan ia ingin melihat lagi sosok Itachi yang sebenarnya, ia menyukainya.

"Kyuubi, aku memang tidak cantik. Tapi aku bisa memberi apa yang kau butuhkan." Itachi tersenyum setan. Ia mendekatkan diri lagi ke arah Kyuubi, tidak memegangi tangannya seperti tadi. Hanya mengunci Kyuubi dengan kedua tangannya di antara tubuhnya dan meja. Kyuubi merona, Itachi tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Ini pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya ia merasa segugup ini di depan seorang laki-laki.

Itachi menuntut Kyuubi untuk memandangnya, menggiring wajahnya hingga kedua hidung itu saling bertemu. Saling menghirup udara yang sama, tangan besar Itachi terangkat mengelus pipi putih Kyuubi. Merasakan kedua bibir lembut itu, mengecap seluruh rasa yang ada. Berusaha menghafal dan mengingat segala hal yang membuatnya melayang. Inilah yang ia inginkan sejak dulu, memiliki Kyuubi seutuhnya, hanya untuk dirinya.

* * *

"Na-ruto." Sasuke memanggil Naruto lirih, ia membuka kedua matanya dan entah kenapa tenggorokannya terasa kering sekali.

"Sas, ini minum" Naruto menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Sasuke, dan langsung dihabiskannya.

"Dokter bilang, kau dehidrasi." Ucap Naruto datar, tatapannya pun terasa datar.

"Hm? Benarkah?" Entah kenapa Sasuke mencelos dan merasa amat dingin dipandangi seperti itu oleh Naruto.

"Hn." Naruto menjawab dalam diam. Tidak ada senyuman, tidak ada ekspresi khawatir, dan tidak ada kata-kata menenangkan yang biasa Naruto lakukan.

Sasuke menunduk dalam diam, mereka terdiam cukup lama hingga Itachi dan Kyuubi datang dengan wajah merah.

"Ne, Sasuke. Maafkan aku." Ucap Kyuubi di sebelah Itachi yang memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya yang Sasuke tak mengerti, emosi di hatinya yang membuat ia, meringis pelan melihat Kyuubi dan kakaknya terlihat begitu intim. Cemburu melihat sang kakak memberikan senyum kalem dan tenangnya bukan untuk Sasuke, melainkan untuk Kyuubi.

"Nii-san, maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu Sasuke lagi." Lanjut Kyuubi memandang sang kakak yang benar-benar pokerface. Kyuubi salah tingkah dipandangi Naruto begitu, Itachi tersenyum kalem di sebelahnya.

"Tidak perlu. Sasuke untukmu saja."

Semua terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan dengan langkah berat.

Itachi menghalangi langkah Naruto, wajahnya berubah murka. Belum pernah ia semarah ini dalam hidupnya, disana Sasuke bergetar. Hatinya benar-benar perih, dengan tubuh yang masih lemas ini, ia tak sanggup mengejar Naruto.

BUUUGH / "NII-SAN!"

Itachi melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke rahang Naruto hingga Naruto sedikit terpelanting dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Sasuke bukan mainan, BODOH" geram Itachi yang berdiri menjulang di depan Naruto. "Bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan menyakitinya?" Desisnya lagi.

"Hm? Tanyakan itu pada Sasuke yang juga menyukai Kyuubi?" Kata Naruto tajam.

Kyuubi dan Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berusaha berjalan mendekati Naruto. Sasuke terhenti dan air mata keluar perlahan dari matanya. Jadi selama ini Naruto tak percaya padanya? Setelah hatinya benar-benar terpikat oleh Naruto, ia membuangnya begitu saja?

PLAKKK. PLAKK. PLAKKK.

"Dasar Bodoh! Usuratonkichi! Baka Dobe! Super Idiot!" Sasuke menampar wajah Naruto yang sudah lebam itu berkali-kali, meluapkan rasa jengkelnya terhadap Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu bodoh! Hanya mencintaimu!" Teriak Sasuke sambil menarik kerah Naruto.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya, ia tak percaya. Setiap ia bersama Sasuke, Sasuke selalu menatap Kyuubi dengan mata terluka dan seperti selalu memikirkan Kyuubi. Tentu saja ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke menyukai Kyuubi.

"Bukankah sudah pernah ku katakan? Kau dan Kyuubi berbeda. Dan aku mencintaimu, bukan Kyuubi. Aku...aku hanya merasa bersalah telah menyakiti hatinya. Ditambah, waktu itu kau juga ikut-ikutan memukul Kyuubi!"

Naruto masih menatap manik Sasuke berharap mendapatkan kebohongan, tetapi nihil. Sasuke benar-benar jujur, Sasuke juga mencintainya. Seketika itu pula hatinya menghangat, ia raih bahu Sasuke dan membawa kepelukannya. Menepuk pelan punggung Sasuke berusaha menenangkan dan membisikkan kata maaf berulang-ulang di telinga Sasuke.

* * *

Itachi menarik pelan Kyuubi, mengajaknya untuk keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Membiarkan kedua insan itu meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Aku...tidak menyesal menyukai Sasuke." Kata Kyuubi yang kini duduk di kursi taman keluarga Uchiha.

Itachi menoleh ke arah Kyuubi, wajahnya terlihat tidak suka atas pembicaraan Kyuubi.

"Sasuke benar-benar tulus menyukai Nii-san tapi juga tetap mengkhawatirkan aku yang hanya temannya dan berusaha merebutnya dari Nii-san." Lanjut Kyuubi.

Mata Itachi melembut. Memang benar yang Kyuubi katakan, Sasuke memang pantas disukai. Sasuke yang tak pernah mengabaikan temannya meski ia terlihat ketus dan tidak peduli. Sasuke yang pandai memikat hati dengan tingkahnya yang lucu dan menggemaskan karena berusaha menutupi itu semua dengan sifat dingin dan jaim.

Mungkin kali ini Kyuubi memang harus benar-benar mengalah. Ia tahu, kakaknya dan Sasuke saling menyukai dan Kyuubi harus bisa membuka hatinya untuk Itachi yang juga dengan tulus dan sabar menyukainya selama ini.

Itachi tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Kyuubi erat, membiarkan Kyuubi bersandar di bahunya yang lebar. Mendapatkan kehangatan yang selama ini ia cari.

Yah, mengalah bukan berarti kalah kok.

END

* * *

Hai...ketemu lagi ^^

Mohon maaf jika terjadi kesalahan dan kegajean dalam cerita ini.

Terima kasih atas dukungan dan motivasi dari para readers sekalian.

Jika berkenan silakan review akhir dari trilogi (?) ini. Sangat berkesan untuk saya jika readers mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk mereview. Maaf jika mengecewakan.

Salam,

Berry


End file.
